Smoochies
Smoochies are videos of individual characters on Happy Tree Friends dying in different ways. Usually they involve a prop being used in an unlikely and deadly way. It includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do one of two things, such as laugh or say hello. Cuddles' Pet Feeding rabbits can be very dangerous! Idle 1: Cuddles waves and says "Hello! Hehehe! Hehehe!" Idle 2: Cuddles tilts his head to the side and says "Hmm...", then tilts it back and says "Ahh..." Feed: A carrot falls down. Cuddles takes a bite out of it, but chokes to death due to his supposed carrot allergy (although a piece of carrot may simply have lodged itself in his throat). Sleep: A tranquilzer dart flies in from offscreen and stabs Cuddles in the arm. As he stares at it curiously, he is hit by eight more of them in various parts of his body, including his left eye. Cuddles then falls over, twitching, and from the number of tranquilizers shot, it can be assumed he did not survive. Clean: A shower head appears and releases water. Just as Cuddles starts enjoying his bath, the room starts flooding. Drowns when the water reaches the ceiling. His body sinks, then floats up after he dies. Trivia #There is no blood in Cuddles' smoochie. #This is the only smoochie without a fixed theme for it. #In Cuddles' account on MySpace, it mentions that he is allergic to carrots because they make him choke, which is referenced in the 'Feed' option of his Smoochie. However, this was never officially confirmed by Mondo Media and it is also possible that the death was merely due to the carrot being stuck in Cuddle's throat, without being an allergic reaction. Giggles' Valentine 250px|right A sweet Valentine’s Day Smoochie featuring Giggles! Idle 1: She giggles softly. Idle 2: Giggles blows a kiss, creating a small red heart which floats up and pops. Flowers: A bouquet of roses falls next to Giggles, and she takes a big sniff of them. She sneezes and giggles sheepishly. She sneezes again and realizes she has an allergy before sneezing uncontrollably. A final sneeze builds up, but it fades and she sighs with relief. However, she sneezes anyway and covers her nose, but it is so strong that it blows her brain out the back of her head with blood flowing out of her ears. Her brain sticks to the wall behind her along with blood splattered in the shape of a heart. Giggles collapses face-first to the floor with a big hole at the back of her head, and blood drips down the wall behind her. Cupid: A clothes rack zips by the screen, giving Giggles a Cupid costume complete with a pair of wings, a halo on a stick, a heart-tipped arrow, and a bow. Taking careful aim, she shoots her arrow and giggles. Suddenly, an arrow zips in from behind her and pierces her through the stomach. Giggles looks down at the arrow sticking out of her body and screams in horror, and is then shot and pierced by ten more arrows, with the last going through the back of her head. She falls face down on the floor and slides slowly down the arrow shafts, her eye still twitching. Note: Giggles takes out a piece of paper and an envelope. She kisses the paper and stuffs it into the envelope before licking it closed, which gives her a severe paper cut that slices off the tip of her tongue. She screams as blood begins pouring out of her tongue and forms a pool around her. Panicking, she tries to reattach her tongue, but her face goes white with blood loss, and she gives one final cute smile before falling back into the pool of her own blood. The letter appears on the front of the screen, reading "Happy Valentine's Day" with Giggles' kiss mark still on it. Trivia #A Lumpy suit can be seen on the clothes rack, there are also six different trench coats, a king's robe, and a tracksuit similar to Disco Bear's. #On the First Blood DVD, the letter does not appear. #Keeping with the Valentine's theme, there are ridiculous amounts of heart imagery in this Smoochie. The screen, the border, the buttons the arrowheads, most of the blood splatters, the kiss Giggles blows in her idle animation, the huge pool of blood that forms at the end of Note, and even bits of brain matter in Flowers are all heart shaped. #If you listen closely, in the beginning of Note, you can hear Giggles saying "Oh god yeah!" Toothy's Easter 250px|right Not every Easter egg turns out to be a treat! Idle 1: Toothy waves and says "Helloooo! hehehehe!" Idle 2: Toothy yawns loudly. Yummy: A basket of Easter eggs falls from the sky, so Toothy picks up an Easter egg and eats it. Liking the taste, he swallows 5 more eggs and lies back contentedly. The eggs then hatch, and five chicks burst out of his stomach. Goody: Toothy picks up an Easter egg rolling by, but it hatches before he can eat it. A snake bursts out of the egg and wraps around him. Toothy is strangled by the snake and his eyes pop out. After he dies, the snake tries to swallow him, but his head is too big. Tasty: A rotten Easter egg falls from the sky. Toothy picks it up, and despite recoiling at the stench, eats it happily. He promptly turns green-faced and vomits on the screen before falling face down in his pool of phlegm. It can be assumed that he died. The phlegm spells out "Happy Easter". Goofs * Toothy's huge buck teeth turns into normal teeth numerous times. * Although Toothy only eats 6 eggs, when they are hatching in his stomach, there are seemingly more chicks. Then, only 5 chicks pop out of his stomach. * A chick is found behind Toothy's body when there were no eggs there * Toothy's Reaction after the basket falls down is somewhat similar to Petunia's reaction to the falling pool in her own smoochie Trivia The chickens coming out of Toothy's stomach might be a reference to the movie Alien. This is the most watched smoochie on Youtube. Petunia's Summer smoochie 250px|right Petunia dips her toe in the water and get more than she expects. Idle 1: She giggles softly. Idle 2: '''She flicks her tail from side to side. '''Swim: A big light blue rubber mini pool falls into the room. Petunia takes out a rubber ducky and puts it in the water. As she begins singing softly, bubbles suddenly appear in the water. A huge orange shark bursts out and bites her upper body, violently thrashing her around and splattering her lower half on the wall. The shark sinks and the rubber ducky remains untouched. Spin: Petunia pulls out a pinwheel, watching it spin as the wind blows. The wind picks up speed, making the pinwheel spin more rapidly. Suddenly, the wind blows so hard that the pinwheel bends into Petunia's face, shredding it violently as she screams in pain. The wind stops, and the pinwheel falls away, revealing a hole and a single eyeball where Petunia's face used to be. As the "Reset" button appears, the pinwheel spins slowly again. Sprinkle: A hose unrolls itself from the right side of the screen. Petunia uses the hose to water a flower when suddenly the water runs out. As she looks at the hose in confusion, a huge bulge in the hose swells up behind her and pushes her into the viewer's screen. Her body is then crushed into a bloody mush. Goofs: 1.Petunia has both her arms while she is thrashed about, though an extra arm is seen on the ground. 2.There is blood on Petunia's tail when it comes off, but there is no mark or blood on her rump (like she never had a tail). In Going Overboard, Petunia's tail already vanishes when the shark bites her, yet her tail is briefly seen when her body is thrashed about. Trivia: *The arcade game, Going Overboard, is referenced to Petunia's smoochie. *Petunia's face is completely destroyed in all three options in her smoochie. *Petunia's death in Sprinkle is similar to many Happy Tree Friends deaths on a scene from Wrath of Con. Nutty's Party Smoochie 250px|right Nutty's Party Gifts just for you! Idle 1: He turns his head to the side. Idle 2: Nutty giggles, sounding a lot like Toothy. Toy: Receives a yo-yo. As Nutty jutters in glee, one of his teeth gets knocked out by the yo-yo. Angrily, he throws the yo-yo very hard, which results in a very hard sleeper which rubs against his groin and produces a 'buzzing' sound. His fur then catches on fire and he violently combusts, leaving a badly charred skeleton. Ironically, the yo-yo bounces perfectly from his roasted hand. after his death. Gift: A present with balloons tied to it falls in front of Nutty. He gleefully unwraps the present, somehow getting the strings of the balloons tied around his neck without noticing, and finds a pair of heavy scissors in the box. Disappointed, he angrily throws down the scissors, causing the balloons to lift his now-lighter body off the ground, whereupon the strings of the balloons begin strangling him. As he tries to reach the scissors, he suffocates and slowly floats up and down. Treat: A go-cart drops in front of Nutty, who gleefully jumps in and begins driving back and forth. As the exhaust released by the go-cart begins filling the room, Nutty coughs and gags uncontrollably, and eventually suffocates on the noxious fumes. His go-cart continues to periodically bounce off the left side of the screen. Goofs 1. Nutty doesn't have his candy cane on his chest. 2. The go-cart's steering wheel was drawn above its own stem when it was summoned, but then appeared to be as normal before the time Nutty starts driving it back and forth. 3.When the yo-yo hits Nutty it knocks a tooth out, but when he gets angry he has all his teeth. Trivia #Nutty's death in Gift is similar to Cuddles' injury in Party Animal. #Apart from knocking his tooth out in Toy, none of Nutty's deaths have blood. #All of Nutty's presents have a blue and pink colour scheme (the yo-yo, the gift wrapping, and the go-cart). #This is one of two times where someone has an injury/death involving their crotch. The other one is Giggles in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Sniffles' Science Smoochie 250px|right Always having your nose in the book may not be such a good idea! Idle 1: Sniffles reads a book. Idle 2: Sniffles adjusts his glasses. Jet: Sniffles puts on a jet pack and lifts off, but it is so strong it rips his arms off. After running around in circles for a while, he passes out from blood loss, and the airborne jet pack runs out of fuel and crushes his remains. Magnet: Sniffles pulls out a giant magnet, which immediately gets stuck around his waist. He grumbles at this setback before several magnetized objects impale him, including an iron, several nails, a pair of huge scissors, an I-beam, and a bicycle. Mix: Taking out a pair of test tubes, Sniffles mixes chemicals together. He then pours it on an apple, causing the fruit to grow to a massive size. Chuckling evilly, Sniffles proceeds to drink the rest of his potion, expecting to grow enormous. Unfortunately, his internal organs grow big while his body remains the same size, causing most of his organs to burst out of his stomach. They continue to grow, filling the screen and squeezing Sniffles to death. Goofs #One of Sniffles' hands, when ripped off in Jet,he has 3 fingers #Some of the magnetized objects are attracted to Sniffles when they should be attracted to the magnet, so Sniffles should have not died. #Through the entirety of the Mix animation, Sniffles' pocket protector is missing #Sniffles mouth is larger then in most episodes Trivia #Sniffles and Mime are the only characters who don't talk during their idle animations. #After he equips his jetpack, Sniffles appears to hum a bit of Splendid's "hero" theme. #One of the objects that impales Sniffles in Magnet is the heavy pair of scissors seen in Nutty's Smoochie. #In "Jet", Sniffles' death is similar to Cuddles' death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. #Sniffle's injury is similar from an injury he suffered (before death) in As You Wish. Flaky's Baseball smoochie 250px|right Be sure to wear protective gear for this game! Idle 1: Flaky waves and chuckles nervously. Idle 2: Flaky laughs nervously and puts on a foam finger. Catch: A catcher's mitt falls from the sky. As Flaky stares at it nervously, a baseball hits her in the left eye, which bruises it so badly it causes her eye to pop out in a fountain of blood. A catcher's mask falls shortly afterwards, causing her left eye to pop up again. Bat: A metal bat and an old wooden bat fall around Flaky. She shakes her head at the wooden bat, and picks up the metal bat. The bat acts as an lightning rod, therefore striking her with lightning and frying her to a crisp. A baseball is then thrown at her and the upper half of her body disinegrates into ashes. Her eyeballs fall to the ground as her remains periodically spark with electricity. Gum: A small packet falls near Flaky, who eagerly opens it. She finds three baseball cards (which are promptly thrown away) and a stick of bubblegum, which she tosses into her mouth. With a deep breath, Flaky blows an enormous bubble-which then pops, leaving Flaky's face covered with gum. She flails around desperately, but eventually suffocates. Goofs #Flaky's nose disappears after the mask falls on her. #Flaky's buckteeth are missing when she finds the gum in the wrapper. Trivia #Toothy, Lumpy and Sniffles appear on the baseball cards. #True to form, Flaky jumps noticeably when the various items fall from the sky. Pop's BBQ smoochie 250px|right What NOT to do at your next summer BBQ! Idle 1: Pop waves his hat and says "Hello, there." Idle 2: Pop smokes his pipe. Light: Pop sprays a BBQ grill with meths before igniting it, but the grill explodes, leaving him charred and dazed. The grill then comes back down to earth and lands on Pop's head. Charcoal pieces fall out and burn through his head and out his chin. Pop collapses as one last charcoal falls on his chest and burns a hole through his body. Corn: A corn cob falls on the grill, prompting Pop to devour it in seconds. As he pats his full belly, a spark from the grill lands on his chest and catches fire. Pop manages to put out the flame, but the heat pops the corn inside him, swelling him up and presumably crushing his organs or choking him to death. Kabob: A kabob lands on the grill, much to Pop's delight. As he bites into it, the meat proves rubbery and hard to tear off. In the ensuing struggle, the kebab stick impales Pop through the eye, causing him to collapse. The pressure of his corpse forces the kebab out of the other side of his head, with his eye on the tip. Goofs #Pop's buckteeth hides before he eats corn. #In Kabob, when Pop tosses his pipe away, it disappears in thin air. Trivia #This is the first of three instances in which Pop appears without Cub (the others being Milk Pong and Something Fishy). #This is the first of two smoochies in which Pop appears, the other being Cub's Christmas Smoochie. #In Corn, Pop's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Easy Comb, Easy Go. #This is the only time Pop dies without Cub dying as well. Usually just Cub dies, they both die, or they both survive in an episode. #In Kabob, Pop gives the same scream as Evil Flippy (most notably in Double Whammy, but during other appearances as well). Mime's Olympics 250px|right This year's games are going to be a killer! Idle 1: Mime pulls an imaginary rope, stumbling as he reaches the end. Idle 2: Mime performs the invisible wall routine, complete with squeaking glass sound effects. Hammer Throw: A heavy metal ball with a chain and a handle drops down next to Mime. He picks it up and begins spinning it, but when he lets go, it bounces off the wall and smashes his brain out of his head. Hurdles: A pair of running shoes drop down and Mime hops into them. A hurdle then drops down and Mime runs at it, but trips because his shoelaces are tangled together. He slices the top part of his head and brain off. He crawls forward to get the top of his head back, but the bar of the hurdle falls and slices off his face, his arms, and another part of his brain. Weights: A long barbell falls in front of Mime and he successfully lifts it above his head. A small bird lands on the right side of it and Mime begins tilting, but he regains his balance when the bird moves to the center of the barbell. Two larger birds land on the left and right sides of the barbell and all seems fine until the barbell falls right through Mime. This splits him in half vertically, at which point the small bird begins pecking at the remains. Goofs #Mime's arms pass though his head when holding the weights. #Mime does not have a tail. Trivia #This is one of three episodes without any voices (the other two being Dino-Sore Days (although this did have vocal sound effects in it) and Without A Hitch. The other two, however, were in black and white. #This smoochie was created in commemoration of the 2008 Beijing Olympics. #Mime's brain is exposed in all three options of his smoochie. Disco Bear's Halloween 250px|right Disco Bear goes trick-or-treating for Halloween, but gets more tricks than he bargains for! Idle 1: Disco Bear pats his afro. Idle 2: Music plays as Disco Bear starts dancing, then suddenly stops. Ghost: Disco Bear takes a sheet of cloth and a pair of scissors and turns it into a ghost costume to trick-or-treat. He trips backwards when a ghost puppet startles him and he falls on the scissors, impaling his head. Caveman: Disco Bear goes through a costume change into a caveman, complete with loincloth and club. He moves to knock on the door, only to be stepped on by a T-Rex. His mangled remains reach for the door, only to have it open and release a raptor, who shreds the rest of Disco Bear's body. Thriller: Disco Bear goes through a costume change into what resembles a Michael Jackson Thriller outfit. He recives a candy apple from Lumpy. Unfortunately, he bites down on it too hard, causing his teeth to get stuck. He yanks his skull from his head when he tries to pull the apple from his teeth. Lumpy then uses his skull as a Jack-O-Lantern. Goofs #The sickle claw on the raptor's hind leg changes. #The doorbell disappears after Disco Bear pulls his skull out. #The scissors were not open when Disco Bear put them in the box, so they shouldn't have impaled both of his eyes. #When Disco Bear is flailing around after he impales his eyes, the turns are simply mirrored animations of his initial pose (made obvious by the fact that the eye with the scissor point sticking out of it shifts from right to left as Disco Bear turns). Trivia #The ghost puppet used to scare Disco Bear is the same one used at the end of some Halloween episodes. #The Cursed Idol can be seen on the costume rack. #The hand of Lumpy can be seen from the door. #Disco Bear's loincloth resembles Cro-Marmot's loincloth. #This is the second time a character used another character's head as a jack-o-lantern, the first being in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. #This is the second smoochie where Lumpy makes a cameo appearance, the first was in Giggles', where a suit resembling himself can be seen in the costume rack. Cub's Christmas 250px|right Cub discovers that there’s no time like the “present” to get your Christmas gift! Idle 1: Cub baby talks. Idle 2: Cub laughs happily. Gift 1: Cub blows a bubble and gets trapped in it, causing him to suffocate seconds before it pops. Pop, thinking Cub fell asleep, continues reading his paper. Gift 2: Cub finds a hula hoop and begins to swing it around his hip. Pop tosses some more hula hoops until they slice Cub into pieces. Pop throws more hoops without realizing Cub is dead. Gift 3: Cub opens up one of the presents, gets a spinning top and presses a button to make it spin. It spins so hard it pulls off Cub's skin when it touches him. He falls and is impaled on the top, getting Pop's attention. Pop gets up and performs CPR on Cub, pressing down on the button and causing the top and Cub's body to spin around. Trivia #There are skulls on the Christmas tree decorations. #So far, this is the only Smoochie to have 2 characters in it (Unless you count Lumpy in Disco Bear's). Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Lists